


Vetoed Desire

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angels, Devils, F/F, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: V.E.T.O. or Vetoed from Exposing, Touching or Obstructing. Rules for guardian angels and devils. But Korra and Asami, an angel and a devil, broke that rule once. Now they're trying to figure out how to be in a secret relationship in which they can't even touch each other.Or the Angel's Friends au nobody asked for.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Vetoed Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I watched both seasons of Angel's Friends and I'm loved the relationship between Raf and Sulfus so this is how this au was born.

V.E.T.O. or Vetoed from Exposing, Touching or Obstructing. A set of rules for Guardian Angels and Devils. A set of rules that has been broken little by little by two Angel and Devil students Golden School. Korra and Asami.

Asami was a young Guardian Devil student and surprisingly calm at times, while Korra a Guardian student could be quite hotheaded. One could blame each others influence over the other but those who know them well know that they’ve always been like that.

The first time it happened was a little after they met, a little after the new school year began. They touched hand on accident and it hurt. Not a lot, but they felt the sting. But they also felt the connection and a pull towards each other. At first they brushed it off, thinking that its just the rival based tension they have as Angels and Devils. But as they spent more time with each other, outside of looking after the human they were both assigned to, they grew closer as they learned more about each other.

They weren’t in denial about it ether. They knew full well how they felt and how each other felt. But that still doesn’t change the fact that they can’t touch each other no matter how much they want to. But that doesn’t stop them form hanging out, flirting, winking, the little notes they pass between each other in passing, the looks they give each other when no one’s noticing.

Currently Asami was waiting in an empty classroom for Korra to arrive. Sneaking around, meeting up in secret, it was their version of dates. Usually when they spent time together it was around their friends or while they were on duty. But now they can be just them.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late, you been here long?” Asami looked toward the door where Korra now stood and gave a little wave and her signature grin.

Asami smiled back and crossed her arms across her chest, “I haven’t been here long, but its rude to keep a lady waiting don’t you know?”

The angel chuckled at her remark. Korra crossed the room and was now leaning on the desk across from Asami.

“Since when do you devils care about being punctual?”

“Since when do you angels make a habit of being late?”

Asami smirked at Korra, who did the same. Asami sat on the top of the desk, “Maybe I really am a bad influence on you.”

“Maybe you are. Or maybe I’m a good influence on you.” With that Korra approached Asami and placed her hands on both sides of the desk, careful not to touch Asami as she did so.

Asami’s smirk didn’t falter but she hummed as if thinking about what Korra said, “I suppose both are true.” Asami brought her hand close to Korra’s cheek but didn’t make contact. She just let it hover there next to the angel’s cheek.

Korra’s eyes narrowed a bit, she wanted to lean her cheek into Asami’s hand but she knew she couldn’t. So she decided to do something even more reckless. She leaned forward to ward Asami who backed away instinctively. She fell back on the desk with Korra now over her, both her hands on the sides of Asami’s head.

After a few moments of tense silence Korra threw her head back and started laughing. Asami blushed and narrowed her eyes at the angel above her.

“You should see your face!”

“That’s not funny Korra!”

Asami joined in the laughter despite her attempts to look angry. But as she was laughing she thought about the possibility of actually getting to kiss Korra.

“I really wish I could touch you.” Asami said suddenly, getting Korra’s attention and stopping the laughter.

While Korra was the one who would sometimes do things to break the tension between them with jokes, Asami was the one who would build up the tension. Like she was doing right now. Korra knew that Asami wanted to touch her, even if for just a moment. And wanted that too, but Korra knew the rules, they both did.

“I know. It’s getting harder isn’t it. Keeping the distance.” Asami nodded her head at Korra’s words. She sat up so she was closer to the angel. 

Leaning in, and blew a little puff of air into Korra’s ear. Korra shivered and her hands flew to hold Asami’s shoulders, stopping just short of touching her.

“You’re evil.” Korra groaned, letting her hands fall to the sides.

“Consider it payback for earlier my angel.” Now it was Asami’s turn to laugh.

Korra slowly moved off of Asami and leaned back onto the desk across from her. She looked away and scratched the back of her head, a habit she did when she was nervous.

“I was thinking, would you... would you maybe consider hanging out in human form? I know it would only be temporary but it could be fun.” There was a blush on her cheeks, that matched the one that Asami was currently having.

“Oh um... Yes. I’d love to actually.” Asami said a little bashfully and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Really? I mean that’s great! This weekend maybe?”

“Sounds perfect.” Asami passed by her, smiling and blew her a kiss, making the angel blush and the devil chuckle, “Looking forward to it.”

Asami made her way out of the classroom and once she was out she leaned against the door and sighed happily. Korra on the other hand whisper-yelled a “Yes!” when Asami stepped out the door.

They know they can’t stay in human form for long, only 24 hours, but they could hang out as humans and go on dates without worrying about accidentally touching each other. Even though they knew they had to be discreet about it being a date because they knew they had to come up with a good reason to go to the human world in human form.

But it’ll do for now. They were gonna have as much fan as possible.


End file.
